Writing Wishes
by Kittywizarrr
Summary: A normal teenager, who likes to write, gets a mission from God to teach 10 Mary Sues and 10 Marty Stus how to NOT be perfect. If she completes this task, God will give her the answer to a question that mankind never understood: What is the meaning of life? Rated T because scene are not as lemonish as Rated M stories :P


**A.N.: Hey guys, this is Kittywizarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I'm back with another story! Ok, I think I'm going to stick with my three stories a have posted so far for now. Because I need to focus on the story I have already... Well, that promise is likely not to stick cauz I have over thousand ideas! But, I decided after the first chapter of this story, I'll post up the chapter of Soul Creatures. Then post up the next chapter of this story. Finally, I'll focus on the next chapter of TGTBI and continue this process for the foreseeable future... Hopefully. X3**

**Also, I've been at my grandparents' house, so I've been hanging out with them instead of writing. Plus, my grandma was awesome enough to help me with this chapter! So thx, Grandma! U r teh best!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Actually, I think the only thing I don't own is the creation of Mary Sues and Marty Stu, and if I did own it, I would have made it only for lulz. XD**

**Chapter One: What just happened?**

_This is a personality test. If you answer a certain question that might make you uncomfortable, you may skip it. Otherwise, no personal information will go out in public. Make sure you answer honestly as well._

_You may now start._

Name: Chrysanta Mcclusky

Nicknames?: Chryc

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Hair color: Greyish (Unusual for my age)

Eye color: Pale Blue

Race: American

_Q&A_

Q: What do you like to do?

A: Writing and math

Q: What are your parents' names?

A: Mother: July Father: Bud

Q: What do you want to do when you grow?

A: Writing stories, I think

Q: Using one word, how do you describe yourself?

"Predictable loser," a random boy said, who was sitting right next to Chryc. Her teacher told the boy to be quiet. The first rule in the Personality Test is to not look at another person's papers, but this boy already broken it; maybe because he wanted to get on Chryc's nerves.

"That two words, genius," she whispered to him. The boy only smirked and went back to his paper.

But Chryc could only stare at hers. What's the best word that describes her? Then a word, such a simple word, popped in her head.

A: Alive

)( )( )(

Chryc doesn't usually take the bus after the end of school. Instead, she walks; but she doesn't mind that. The Personality Test that she had taken took up most of the day. She spent the last hours of school with reading or writing.

Everyone, even the teachers, were in different small groups, talking about how their day went. But Chryc wasn't a part of any group. She was instead a loner; though she didn't mind that, either.

She knew that she wasn't popular in any social class. Not even the geeky writers, who are most like her, want anything to do with her. Maybe because she's always shy and quiet and doesn't want anyone to know about her writing. Chryc doesn't know why herself; but again, she didn't really care. All that was on her mind was getting home.

Since she never actually had a good life from the very beginning, she always thought of the oldest and most famous unanswered question since the dawn of time: What is the meaning of life?

Chryc knew this was a little bit strange, but when you start off at an uneasy road, it sort comes across your mind once and a while.

Because fall was nearly over and winter was arriving, her long red scarf was covering her neck and her mouth; with her coat and gloves taking care of the rest. She adjusted her glasses so they wouldn't fall off from the harsh winds.

The final leaves of the trees began pouring like rain in a muddy day. Since they all came in one go, Chryc was engulfed by colors of red, orange, brown, and yellow. The scene lasted until Chryc finally reached to her old house.

It was a very small white house, but was quite cozy. Smoke came up from the bricked chimney and touched the blue sky. Finally, there was an obsidian colored roof to complete the whole place. It wasn't the best, nor was it an original house, but at least it was a place Chryc can call home.

Chryc went up to her mailbox, which sort of looked like her house. When she first moved into this house, there was no mailbox, nor were there any evident on where it went. But since her mother was a craftsman, that problem was easily fixed. Though, she does go over the top sometimes…

Anyways, when Chryc opened the lid, she discovered four letters, two magazines, and one newspaper. She took the mail out of the mailbox and took a minute to study them. The newspaper had information about daily events or something of the like, both magazines had close to naked ladies on it (Likely her dad's), and three out of four of the letter were bills. The other one was for her.

She wasn't 100% sure if it was for her, but the letter kind of hints it out. It was golden and glittery. So glittery that it could blind a man who was a mile away. Holding the letter together was a red print with one word: CM, which she guessed that it was for her initials. But she decided to ignore it for now and head inside.

As she walked in, her arms began to feel warmth again and starts take off her near-winter gear. She went to the living room to see her mother, July, setting on the couch. July was watching one of her favorite shows: Beautiful Yet Untruthful Girls. So she didn't realize that Chryc was right behind her until she turned around.

"Oh, hey, honey!" She said a little too cheerful, as she paused her show, "You should've said something."

"Sorry, mom," Chryc apologized, "The whole school was having a Personality Test, which took all day. I guess I'm just tired to speak."

July nodded to let her daughter know she understood. Her eyes then went to the mail in Chryc's hand, "Did that all came from the mailbox?"

"Yep," Chryc answered, giving her mother the mail, "But it's mostly just bills and magazines, nothing special. Is dad late again?"

"Yeah," July murmured slightly, focusing more on the mail than on the question, "Your father works really hard, you know. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have this nice little home." Chryc nodded.

It was true, of course. Her father, Bud, works all the time at… Well, Chryc didn't really know what her father did for a living. But she knew that it was an important job. Though, Chryc did miss him a lot, and it didn't seem like it, but she could tell that her mother misses him, too. Then July handed Chryc the golden letter she found earlier.

"This one looks like it was meant for you," July stated, "Maybe you should read it."

Chryc sighed coldly, "I don't why anyone would send me something…" she takes it out of her mother's hand, "But I guess I'll read it upstairs." Chryc went to the second floor to her room.

"Oh, ugh, M-Makes sure you read it to me after!" July stutters, being catch off-guard with her daughter leaving her so suddenly. Then she shrugged and went back to her show.

)( )( )(

The young girl, Chryc stared at the letter on her desk, looking deeply in its details. She didn't want to find out what was inside for some reason. Like, there was some strange force hidden inside. She stared at it until she realized the blue sky was turning darker.

Chryc sighed, "Damn…" She cracked her fingers and picks up the letter, "Well, there's nothing I could do but check."

Her fingers began to open the golden lid slowly. Chryc's heart seemed to be jumping right out of her chest. _Why am I so scared about opening a normal letter, _she thought? But as she finally gotten the lid opened… Nothing happened.

No seriously, literally nothing happened!

The only thing that Chryc discovered was a piece of paper tucked in the letter like a cuddly blanket.

Again, Chryc sighed, "Oh, thank god it's normal…" She gets the paper out of the golden letter and continues to speak, "Ok, let's find out what the hell this…"

She couldn't finish that sentence because of her shrieking. The paper in her hand (Well, it was in her hand) suddenly began to glow. Chryc, who was blinded by the light, fell off her chair and landed on the ground, face first. Then she hears a male's voice that was low and over powering.

"_Chrysanta Mcclusky!" _the voice yelled, "_You are chosen for the greatest task known to mankind by me! GOD!"_

_Wait! Did he just say "God", _Chryc thought?

The shining light from room began to fade away and a shadow of a tall man was revealed. Chryc's mouth was wide opened. She couldn't believe that God was right in front of her!

But as God was beginning to be seen clearly, something was off about him. Then Chryc realized… God was a god damn ape!

**A.N.: *Takes off sunglasses that she was wearing* Mother of God! Well, that was quiet the intro was it? Now, I know I'm going to get a lot of reviews on why I made God a monkey! But that will be answered in the chapter... Sry if I became a little evil with the cliff hanger. X3 And since I already said evil: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sry, sry, I won't do that again... For now, I'll see Ya'll in my writing... Oh, and I put this in the Web site category cauz Mary Sues and Marty Stus are kind of a internet thing soooo yeah.**

**Kittywizarrr OUT! **


End file.
